Desire
by SethStriker
Summary: This is a Lemon Fanfic for the NaLu love fest theme "Feed my Desire". I do not own any of the characters. Hiro Mashima does.


**This lemon fanfic is for the NaLu love fest themes "Feed my desire" & "Comfort". I hope you enjoy this story. As always, I do not own any of the characters, Hiro Mashima does.**

NORMAL P.O.V

Natsu and Lucy have just arrived home after successfully completing a mission without destroying anything. The blonde was happy that her boyfriend didn't go overboard and wreck anything since she needed the money to pay rent. It was nighttime when they got back so all Lucy wanted to do was relax in her bathtub for awhile, but the fire mage had other plans.

"(Happy sigh) This feels so good!" Lucy was enjoying her hot bath, that is until Natsu barged in and joined her.

"NATSU! What are you doing in here?!" Before she could say or do anything, the fire mage kissed her. Hard. The blonde mage was taken by surprise so Natsu to the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth. Eventually Lucy melted into the kiss and the two had a hot make out session. They wanted to kiss to never end but broke for air, panting heavily.

"Natsu…" She couldn't say anything else. She loved it when he was like this. He smiled and carried her bridal style to their bed. Before laying her on the bed, he dried the both of them with a towel so that the blankets wouldn't get wet. Once dry, he laid Lucy on the bed with him on top of her and kissed her again. The couple enjoyed the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance. The fire mage however won the fight since he was being aggressive and dominated his girlfriend. Once they broke for air, Natsu started nipping and kissing Lucy's neck and voluptuous chest, making her moan in pleasure.

The longer Natsu nipped and kissed her, the more Lucy yelled, filing the room with cries of pleasure. Satisfied, Natsu went to her womanhood and started licking it.

"AHH! NATSU!" She yelled as he plunged his tongue deep inside. She felt so good from it that she dug her fingers on his hair, pulling him closer.

"It feels so good! Nyahhh!" Natsu smirked and continued this action until he managed to get to cum, making her squirt. Lucy panted heavily after having her pussy assaulted by Natsu's tongue.

"Lucy…you taste so good down there…" The blush on Lucy's face was as red as Erza's hair.

"I want more…I want more of you…" She knew what he meant when he said those words, the blonde realized what he was going to do. He wanted to claim her as his mate by having their first time together. She could tell by the look in his eyes. He lined his cock to her pussy but stopped.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" She looked at him with a confused face.

"I want you Lucy. I want you so bad. I want to make you my mate. But I don't want to hurt you…" He said with a worried expression. She smiled at this.

"Don't worry. You want me right? I'll be fine Natsu." Before he could say anything, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled herself closer to him so that his cock went inside her. A sharp cry escaped her mouth when her fragile hymen was broken and his enormous length reach the entrance of her womb. The fire mage held her close to him in a tight embrace.

"Luce! Are you okay?!" He asked frantically. Lucy smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm okay Natsu. If I didn't do this, we couldn't make love…" Lucy whispered. Natsu's heart was beating fast. That phrase 'make love' struck him, but in a good way. Those words are what he needed to continue. She wanted to this as much as he did. So he laid the beautiful blonde down, gripped her waist and started thrusting into her tight pussy.

"AHH! AHH! NATSU!" Lucy screaming his name made Natsu thrust into her faster and harder. Lucy started to move her hips so that she could enjoy her first time more. Once they found a rhythm to work with, it felt like heaven as their bodies did the dance of love.

Natsu grabbed Lucy so that they were in a sitting position and continued to thrust into his girl. As his length went out and back in, Natsu buried his face on Lucy's huge bouncing breasts while licking her nipples.

"Natsu! Faster! This feels so good!" The fire mage did what he was told and went faster, pleasing his beautiful girlfriend. The two fell on the soft mattress, his body pressed against her while he continued to slide in and out. Lucy gripped the bed sheets as she felt his length getting bigger.

Her chocolate brown eyes opened wide as she felt an amazing pressure coil inside her. The pressure kept building up the more her soon-to-be-mate hit her g-spot. Lucy knew she was about to cum.

"Natsu! I-I-I'm going t-t-to c-c-cum!" She the warning to Natsu.

"Me too Luce! I can't hold it!" Natsu exclaimed as he pumped into Lucy.

"NATSU!" She raised her hips as she came. Her boyfriend rode her orgasm like a wave.

"LUCY!" He yelled before biting into Lucy's neck and heaved one intense thrust and came inside of her, his length throbbed as he poured his seed deep inside of Lucy. Natsu collapsed on top of Lucy's sweaty body, her breasts pressed against his toned chest. Realizing that he was crushing her, Natsu flipped their positions so that she was on top him. Lucy looks into Natsu's onyx eyes and smiled at the words he spoke.

"You're mine Lucy. I love you so much. Your smile, your laugh…" He licks her ear which causes her to giggle since it was ticklish.

"You're moans are the best…" He whispered, causing the blonde to blush hard.

"But your lips against mine are what I love the most." He said and kissed her soft plump lips. The blonde returns the kiss but it didn't last long since she fell asleep from exhaustion, her head resting on his chest. Natsu pulls the blanket towards them to cover their sweaty naked bodies.

"Goodnight Luce…" He soon fell asleep, following his mate into the world of dreams.

The next morning,

It was nine in the morning when Lucy woke up to find that she and Natsu slept naked together. She smiled after recalling last night's events. They made love for the first time. And she enjoyed every minute of her virgin experience. She strokes Natsu's cheek with her marked hand, which wakes him up from his peaceful slumber. When he opened his eyes, he saw a beautiful angel with golden sunshine hair, smiling down at him.

"Good morning my love." Natsu said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good morning Natsu." He stroked her soft blonde hair while she laid her head on his chest. The two love birds didn't bother to go to the guild, all they wanted was to spend time together, now that they've mated. In dragon slayer terms, they were now married. They were as happy as can be. Lucy was in love with someone who she knew would always love, care, and comfort her. Natsu felt the same way about Lucy. He loved her so much, and he would do anything for her. His mate, Lucy Heartfilia.

 **Hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
